


Destiny

by keiran_emrys



Series: Merlin/Arthur Drabble Tree 2011 [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's trying to sleep, but the stupid dragon won't shut up about his and Arthur's destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [   
> ](http://angelqueen04.livejournal.com/445515.html)   
> 

_‘Go away.’_ Merlin tries in vain to shut out the dragon's booming voice, but finds it rather difficult seeing as its actually in his head. It's been a week since he last went down to talk to the dragon, and it's been bugging him with its obscure ramblings about his and Arthur's destiny. It's rather annoying by now.

That's not to say he finds Arthur being his destiny annoying - well he does, but that's only because Arthur himself is annoying, the prat - it's just kind of creepy that an overgrown lizard with mythical cryptic message powers keep talking about his sex life - destiny, whatever.

 _‘Two sides of the same coin… You are his other half Merlin… He is your destiny… Your paths lie together…’_

Merlin groaned. He _really_ wished the dragon would shut up now so he could get some sleep. _‘Yes, I get it, Arthur and I are destined to have wild, kinky sex until we’re old and gray and Albion unites as we share each others’ seed. I get it. Will you shut up about it now?!’_

 _Finally_ , silence in his head. Merlin sighs and closes his eyes. Just as he is slipping off into dreamland that annoying reptile chuckles in his mind.

 _‘You take a much more literal interpretation of the prophesies Merlin. I believe they only meant that you and Arthur were destined to help each other as High King and his advisor. But I am glad to see that you have finally decided to take a more active role in your and Arthur’s future.’_

As the dragon continued to laugh smugly to itself Merlin once again let out a frustrated groan. He was never going to tell Arthur about the dragon. They’d have too much fun ganging up on him. It would be twice as annoying, he was sure of it.


End file.
